1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, such as an image scanner, a printer, and a printer with an image scanner, that is capable of processing image information to input or output image information.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a variety of application software are available for performing fax transmission using a personal computer. When performing fax transmission using a fax transmission application software installed in a personal computer, a fax modem card is mounted in the personal computer. Or, a personal computer is provided with an internal fax modem. Then, fax transmission is performed using the personal computer by connecting the fax modem to a public telephone network.
When performing fax transmission with a fax modem mounted in the personal computer, fax data received from an external source can be displayed on the screen of the personal computer. The user designates information he or she wishes to print out on paper. Then, a printer, connected to the personal computer, is driven accordingly, so that only the information required is outputted on the paper. This configuration is convenient.
When the fax modem is thus connected to a personal computer to perform fax transmission, text data prepared by using, for example, word processing software installed in the personal computer can be transmitted to a remote device through using the fax transmission application software. It is unnecessary to print out the text data. This is also convenient.
However, when a plurality of fax data sets are received and the user wishes to print out those plural fax data sets, the user has to designate each fax message that he or she wishes to print out, and to input his/her instruction to print out. This operation is troublesome.
It takes a long time to transmit a fax message to a remote device. Therefore, either the personal computer can not be used during this time for other operations or else the processing speed of other application software is reduced.
In order to transmit, to a remote device, Information that is printed out on a paper, first the user has to retrieve information printed on the sheet using an image scanner connected to the personal computer. The information is then transmitted to the personal computer. The fax transmission application software is then started up to convert the information into a fax transmission format and then to transmit it to the remote device. Because all these processes are required, operations are troublesome.
As a method for solving the above-described problems, it is conceivable to provide a device exclusively for fax transmission, a device including fax function and a copy function, or a device including a print function in addition to a fax function and a copy function.
Such a configuration is, however, not well suited for small offices because the configuration is expensive and the user has to provide a large space to place the device. Additionally, in order to manufacture each device, a manufacturer has to provide a fax modem that meets the communication standards of each country in which each device is to be used.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide an image processing device that can process image information and additionally perform fax communication operation and that can be manufactured without taking communication standards of different countries into considerations.
In order to attain the above and other objects, the present invention enables an image processing device, such as an image scanner, a printer, or a printer including an image scanner, that is often used in small offices, to additionally perform fax communication while not taking into account communication standards of different countries.
That is, the present invention provides an image processing device, comprising: means for processing an image according to an original image processing function; an interface detachably mounted with a facsimile image communication unit; and means for adding a facsimile communication function to the image processing means when the facsimile image communication unit is mounted to the interface.
The function adding means may include means for prestoring a facsimile function adding program for adding the facsimile communication function to the image processing means.
When the facsimile image communication unit, such as a facsimile modem card, is mounted to the interface, the facsimile function adding program may be validated, and may add the facsimile communication function to the original image processing function.
The image processing means may include means for printing print data, the function adding means enabling the printing means to print facsimile data received from outside via the facsimile communication unit. It becomes unnecessary for a user to input his/her print instruction onto the received facsimile data.
That is, when the image processing device is a printer, for example, when the printer receives fax data from a remote device, the printer can immediately produce a print output with using its own printing function. It is unnecessary for a user to input a printing command to the image processing device contrary to the system where the fax modem is attached to a personal computer.
When the image processing device is an image scanner, the image processing means retrieves information from images on original documents. The function adding means enables the image scanner to directly transmit the retrieved information to remote devices. It is unnecessary to transfer the retrieved information to a personal computer.
The image processing device is unnecessarily provided with the FAX modem originally. Accordingly, when producing the image processing device, it is unnecessary to mount each device with a FAX modem that is appropriate for the FAX communication standard of a corresponding country. In each country, a FAX modem card or the like, appropriate for the FAX communication standard of the subject country, is easily available. When the user of the image processing device desires to achieve FAX communication with using the image processing device, the user can easily purchase a FAX modem card or the like available in his/her own country and set the FAX modem card to the interface of the image processing device. Through this simple operation, the user can obtain a FAX communication device that suits the communication standard of his/her own country.
Especially when the image processing device is a printer located in an office environment, the user can mount the FAX modem to his/her own personal computer at day time and uses the image processing device as a printer. When leaving the office to go home, the user detaches the FAX modem from the personal computer and then mounts it to the printer so that the printer can serve as a facsimile machine for receiving fax data transmitted from remote devices at night. When coming the office next morning, the user can obtain a print output of the received fax data. When the image processing device is used in this manner, the user can perform FAX processes at day time through observing FAX data on the personal computer screen if he/she does not desire to retain a print output of the FAX data. When a number of FAX data sets are received at night, the user can obtain print outputs of the FAX data without performing any control operation. It is unnecessary for the user to input his/her instruction to print the FAX data.
The image processing device may further comprise means for judging whether or not the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the interface, the function adding means includes means for setting the image processing means into a facsimile communication enabling state capable of performing facsimile communication when the facsimile communication unit is judged to be mounted to the interface.
A program required to set the image processing means into the facsimile communication enabling state may be prestored in the image processing device. Alternatively, the program may be written in the image processing device using a data transferring function of a personal computer.
When the facsimile communication unit such as a FAX modem card is mounted to the interface and the judging means judges that the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the interface, the image processing device is set to a condition that is capable of performing facsimile communication function in addition to its original image processing function.
The interface may include a general use interface. The communication unit, such as a facsimile modem card, that can be mounted to a general use interface, such as a PCMCIA slot and a RS-232C interface, is cheap and is therefore easily available by the user. Because the general use interface is provided to many personal computers, the communication unit may be easily mounted to the personal computer at day time and then be mounted to the image processing device at night.
The interface may include a PCMCIA slot, and the communication unit may include a facsimile modem card. It is easily determine whether the card, mounted to the PCMCIA slot, is a facsimile modem card or not. It is possible to perform the determination simply through retrieving card information from the mounted card.
In order to mount the FAX modem card to the personal computer at day time and to the printer at night, the personal computer and the printer may preferably be connected with another general use interface such as a RS-232C interface or a bi-directional Centronics interface. It becomes sufficient that the user alternately mounts the FAX modem card to the PCMCIA slot of the printer and to the PCMCIA slot of the personal computer.
The judging means may automatically judge whether or not the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the interface. When the user mounts the facsimile communication unit to the interface, the device can be automatically set to the facsimile communication enabling state. It is sufficient that the user mounts the facsimile communication unit to the interface. It is unnecessary for the user to perform other operations.
It is noted that when the interface is comprised of an RS-232C interface, the judging means may output an AT command to the interface. The judging means determines that the facsimile modem is mounted to the interface when a response to the AT command is received. When the RS-232C interface is connected to a personal computer, however, the AT command will be stored in the personal computer. When the judging means repeatedly outputs the AT command, the personal computer will be accumulated with the AT command in vain. The personal computer may possibly hung up according to its type. In order to solve this problem, it may be preferable that the judging means judge whether or not the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the interface when a judging command is inputted from outside. The image processing device may be provided with an operation panel that is formed with a manipulation switch enabling a user to input his/her instruction to perform the judging operation. Or, the instruction can be inputted from a personal computer connected to the image processing device.
The image processing device may further comprise a storage area capable of storing data, wherein the setting means may include means for setting, in the storage area, a memory region for being used for facsimile communication.
With this structure, only when the device is set to the facsimile communication enabling state, the memory region, required to perform the facsimile communication, is secured in the storage area. When the facsimile communication unit is not mounted to the device, no memory for facsimile communication is secured in the storage area. Accordingly, the entire storage area can be used for the original processing function. Thus, according to the user""s desire, the original function of the image processing device can be achieved at maximum, and when necessary, the facsimile communication function can be properly added. This is contrary to the case where the memory region for the facsimile function is originally set in the storage area. If the user uses only the original function of the image processing device, the memory region for the facsimile function will not be used in vain.
The image processing device may further comprise means for prestoring a program of a facsimile control interrupt process, wherein the setting means may include means for executing the program of the facsimile control interrupt process. Only after the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the interface, the facsimile control interrupt process program is started being executed. When the facsimile communication unit is not mounted to the interface, the facsimile control interrupt process program is not executed. Accordingly, when the image processing device is used for performing its original function only, the interrupt routine, that is unnecessary for the original function, is not executed. It is possible to prevent the operating speed of the image processing device from being deteriorated.
The image processing device may further comprise means for displaying messages, wherein the setting means may include means for controlling the display means to display not only a message for the original function but also a message for the facsimile communication function. When the facsimile communication unit is not mounted to the device, a message relating to the facsimile communication is not displayed. Accordingly, when the device is used for its original function only, unnecessary messages are not displayed.
The image processing device may further comprise means connected to an external device and capable of receiving commands from the external device, wherein the setting means may include means for controlling the command receiving means into a state capable of receiving a facsimile communication command from the external device.
When the facsimile communication unit is not mounted to the device, even when the facsimile communication command is outputted from the external device, the device will not receive the command. Only after the facsimile communication unit is mounted to the device, the device can receive the facsimile communication command. If the device receives the facsimile communication command when the device is not set for performing the facsimile communication function, a system error will possibly occur.
The image processing device may further comprise: means for interpreting whether a command received from the external device is either a command for the original function or a facsimile communication function; and means for switching, based on the interpreted result, the image processing means to perform the original function and to perform the facsimile communication function.
When the external device, such as a personal computer, transmits data to the image processing device, the external device may add, in front of the data, a command instructing which of the functions should be executed to process the data. The command and the data is then outputted to the image processing device. With this structure, when the image processing device is provided in connection with a local area network and when the image processing device is a printer, data for printing and data for facsimile communication can be processed by a single common server provided in the local area network. It is unnecessary to provide an additional server for the facsimile communication operation.
The image processing device may further comprise: means for Inputting a reset command; and means for executing different resetting processes onto data, stored in the storage area, for being processed by the original function and data, stored in the storage area, for being processed by the facsimile communication function.
When the image processing device is a printer, for example, when a system error or the like occurs to the printer and the printer prints meaning less characters, a user can input a reset command to the printer. In this case, reception data presently stored in the memory area for the facsimile communication function can be subjected to a reset process different from that effected onto reception data (print data, in this example) presently stored in the memory area for the original function. Accordingly, even when it is necessary for the printer system to clear the data for printing, the properly-received FAX transmission data may not be cleared. It is possible to prevent the properly-received FAX transmission data from being cleared in vain.
The reset execution means may include: means for clearing the data for being processed by the original function; and means for clearing transmission data for being processed by the facsimile function when the transmission data is being received when the reset command is inputted and for maintaining the transmission data for being processed by the facsimile function when the transmission data is already stored in the storage area when the reset command is inputted.
With this construction, FAX transmission data that is being in the middle of reception is cleared by the reset command. However, already-received FAX data will be retained. Accordingly, the reset operation can be immediately executed to return the image processing device into its proper condition. Still, the properly-received FAX transmission data is prevented from being cleared.
The reset execution means may further include means for performing an error process to notify an error to outside when the clearing means clears the transmission data in response to the reset command. When FAX transmission data is cleared in the middle of its reception, the image processing device may notify an external device, such as a personal computer, as an error notification indicating that the FAX transmission data is cleared. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent a problem from occurring even when the image processing device is used by a plurality of people. There is a possibility that while some person controls his/her own personal computer to output FAX transmission data to the image processing device, another person inputs a reset command to the image processing device to clear the FAX transmission data. Even in this case, the user that has outputted the FAX transmission data is certainly informed that the data is cleared.
The reset execution means may include means for continuing receiving transmission data for being processed by the facsimile function when the transmission data is being received when the reset command is inputted and for maintaining the transmission data after the reception is completed, and for disabling reception of other transmission data to be received after the transmission data and for clearing data for being processed by the original function.
When some person is outputting FAX transmission data when another person resets the image processing device, the image processing device will completely receive the FAX transmission data and will maintain the FAX transmission data. Then, the image processing device is disabled to receive FAX transmission data from other persons. Various settings for the original function is then reset. It becomes unnecessary to perform the error notification operation. Still, the reset operation can be performed immediately after the FAX transmission data is completely received. It is possible to allow the image processing device to immediately return to the proper condition, without losing the FAX transmission data.
The image processing device may further comprise: means capable of displaying a message; and means for controlling the display means to display a warning screen to inform a user that the facsimile communication is being performed. The warning screen can prevent the user from erroneously turning off a power of the image processing device while the image processing device performs facsimile receiving/transmitting operation.
The control means may control the display means to stop displaying the warning screen when the user operates an operation panel. While the user manipulates the operation panel, the operation panel does not display the warning screen in addition to a screen for the manipulation. The user can easily manipulate the operation panel. Generally, before manipulating the operation panel, the user watches the warning screen on the operation panel and knows that the image processing device is now performing the facsimile communication operation. Accordingly, the user will not turn off the power.
The image processing means may include means for printing print data, the function adding means enabling the printing means to print facsimile data received from outside via the facsimile communication unit. The image processing device may further comprise: means capable of receiving print data to be printed and facsimile data to be printed; and a storage area having a print data memory region capable of storing the received print data to be printed, wherein the function adding means may include means for forming, in the storage area, a facsimile data memory region capable of storing the facsimile data to be printed.
The image processing device may further comprise: first facsimile data control means for, while the reception means receives the facsimile data, controlling the printing means not to start printing facsimile data and to store the facsimile data in the facsimile data memory region, while enabling the reception means to receive a print request for print data until the reception means completes receiving the facsimile data; second facsimile data control means for, when the reception means completes receiving the facsimile data and when printing of print data is not yet started, controlling the printing means to start printing the facsimile data stored in the facsimile data memory region, and for prohibiting an interruption by a print request for print data until printing of the facsimile data is completed; and print data control means for storing print data to the print data memory region while interruption by the print request is prohibited by the second facsimile data control means and for, when the interruption by the print request is not prohibited, controlling the printing means to print print data while prohibiting the printing means from printing facsimile data until printing of the print data is completed.
While FAX data is being received, printing of the FAX data is not started until reception of the FAX data is completed. However, a printing request for the printer function can be received. When reception of the FAX data is completed, printing of the FAX data is started. Only during the printing of FAX data, interruption of a printing request for the printer function is disabled. Accordingly, even when FAX data is being received, until printing by the FAX function is started, printing by the printer function can be attained. It is possible to greatly shorten the period of time when printing is disabled by the printer function. Because printing interruption for print data is prohibited while FAX data is being printed, it is possible to prevent print outputs of FAX data from being mixed with print outputs of print data. When printing of print data by the printer function is started, printing of FAX data is prohibited until the printing of print data is completed. It is also possible to prevent print outputs of FAX data from being mixed with print outputs of print data.
The first facsimile data control means may include: means for judging, while facsimile data is being received, whether the amount of an empty area in the facsimile data memory region will become smaller than a predetermined amount and the facsimile data memory region will become a memory full condition; and means for, when the memory full condition is judged, prohibiting the interruption by the print data printing request, controlling the printing means to start printing the facsimile data stored in the facsimile data memory region, and enabling the interruption by the print data printing request when printing of the facsimile data is completed.
Even when FAX data is being received, if it is speculated that the memory region will become full when storage of the FAX data into the memory region is continued, the interruption by the print request for printer function is disabled, and printing of the FAX data stored in the memory region is started. When the printing of the FAX data is completed, the interrupt by the printing request for printing function is enabled. Accordingly, when the FAX reception error will possibly occur, the printer function is disabled and printing of the FAX data is started, thereby preventing FAX reception error by the memory full condition. It is still possible to prevent print outputs of FAX data from being mixed with print outputs of print data.
The image processing means may include means for printing print data, the function adding means enabling the printing means to print facsimile data received from outside via the facsimile communication unit. The image processing device may further comprise a storage area capable of storing data, the storage area having a predetermined common area, wherein the function adding means may include means for securing, in the storage area, a facsimile data memory region capable of storing the facsimile data to be printed. The image processing device may further comprise means for setting a page protect mode for securing, in the common area, an image region for developing one page""s worth of print data as image data to be printed by the printing means; and means for controlling the printing means to print the facsimile data while turning off the page protect mode to the common area.
When printing is performed according to the FAX function, the page protect mode with respect to the common area is turned off. Accordingly, the common area or free area can be increased, and therefore a sufficiently large area can be secured for developing FAX data. In order to print FAX data, a well-known band process can be employed to develop FAX data into image data. FAX data is consecutively received lines one by one from the upper left end and therefore is appropriate for the band process. The band process does not require a large amount of area as an image region.
The control means may return the page protect mode to the original state after the printing means completes printing the facsimile data. Accordingly, when printing is executed according to the printer function, printing can be properly performed under the page protect mode.
The control means may include: means for storing data of conditions, on which the page protect mode is set by the page protect mode setting means; means for turning off the page protect mode after data of the page protect mode setting conditions is stored; means for controlling the printing means to print facsimile data after the page protect mode is turned off; and means for returning the page protect mode to the original state, according to the setting condition stored by the page protect mode setting condition storing means, after the printing of the facsimile data is completed.
In order to perform printing by the FAX function, the page protect mode setting condition is stored, and the pate protect mode is turned off. As a result, the common area or free area is increased, and FAX data printing operation is executed using the increased common area as a developing area. When the printing of FAX data is completed, the page protect mode is turned ON with respect to the common area according to the stored condition. Thus, when printing FAX data by the FAX function, the increased-sized common area can be used. When printing print data by the print function, the page protect mode can be properly used.
The image processing means may include means for printing print data, the function adding means enabling the printing means to print facsimile data received from outside via the facsimile communication unit. The image processing device may further comprise: a storage area capable of storing data, the storage area having a predetermined common area; and at least one interface capable of receiving facsimile data and print data, wherein the function adding means may include: means for securing, in the storage area, a facsimile data memory region capable of storing the facsimile data to be printed; and means for controlling the printing means to print the facsimile data, stored in the facsimile data memory region, while developing the facsimile data in the predetermined common area. The image processing device may further comprise: means for judging whether or not a sufficient empty area exists in the common area for developing the facsimile data; and means for, when it is judged that the sufficient empty area does not exist in the common area, bringing an interface, that is not presently receiving facsimile data, into a data reception disabled condition incapable of receiving any data.
When executing print process by the FAX function, it is judged whether or not a sufficient amount of empty area for developing FAX data exists in the common area or free area. When a sufficient empty area is not secured, interfaces, that are not presently receiving FAX data, is set to a busy state incapable of receiving FAX data. Any data for printing will not be inputted through the interfaces that are not receiving FAX data. The entire empty region in the common area can be used to develop the presently-receiving FAX data.
The image processing device may further comprise means for returning the interface, that has been brought into the data reception disabled condition, into a condition that can receive data when the Judging means judges that a sufficient empty area exists in the common area. When the sufficient empty area exists, the busy state of the interface is turned off. Thus, it is possible to sufficiently attain the printer function and also to prohibit reception of data other than FAX data when necessary.
The image processing means may include means for printing print data, the function adding means enabling the printing means to print facsimile data received from outside via the facsimile communication unit, wherein the printing means may include: at least one sheet feed tray each for storing a recording sheet; means capable of receiving print data from outside and capable of receiving facsimile data from the facsimile communication unit; and means capable of automatically feeding the recording sheet from each sheet feed tray and for printing the print data onto the recording sheet. The image processing device may further comprise: means for determining at least one of a size and a kind of the recording sheet stored in the at least one sheet feed tray; and means for prohibiting the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the facsimile data is received via the facsimile communication unit and at least one of the time when the determined size of the recording sheet is inappropriate for printing the facsimile data and the time when the determined kind of the recording sheet is not a normal sheet of paper.
The determining means may determine size of the recording sheet stored in the sheet feed tray, the prohibiting means prohibiting the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data and when the determined size of the recording sheet is inappropriate for printing the facsimile data. When the sheet stored in the sheet feed tray has a size inappropriate for printing FAX data, printing of FAX data is not executed. Accordingly, when the image processing device receives FAX data via the communication unit after someone locates a post card in the sheet feed tray, the FAX data will not be printed out on the post card. It is possible to prevent FAX data from being lost.
The determining means may determine kind of the recording sheet stored in the sheet feed tray, the prohibiting means prohibiting the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data and when the determined kind of the recording sheet is not a normal sheet of paper. When the sheet stored in the sheet feed tray is not a normal sheet of paper, printing of FAX data is not executed. Accordingly, when the image processing device receives FAX data via the communication unit after someone locates an overhead projector sheet in the sheet feed tray, the FAX data will not be printed out on the overhead projector sheet. It is possible to prevent waste of such an expensive sheet in vain.
The determining means may include: means for determining size of the recording sheet stored in the sheet feed tray; and means for determining kind of the recording sheet stored in the sheet feed tray, and wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the determined kind of the recording sheet is not a normal sheet of paper even when the determined size of the recording sheet is appropriate for printing the facsimile data.
Accordingly, even when the sheet stored in the sheet feed tray has an appropriate size, if the sheet is not a normal sheet of paper, but is an overhead projector sheet, a thick sheet, a color sheet, or the like, printing of the FAX data is not executed. It is possible to prevent waste of expensive sheets in vain.
The image processing device may further comprise: means for, when print data is received by the receiving means, judging whether or not the determined sheet size is appropriate for printing the print data; and means for controlling, when it is judged that the determined size is appropriate for printing the print data, the sheet feeding and printing means to automatically feed the recording sheet from the sheet feed tray and to print the print data on the recording sheet, wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data and when the determined kind of the recording sheet is not a normal sheet of paper even when it is judged that size of the recording sheet stored in the feed sheet tray is appropriate for printing the facsimile data.
A plurality of feed sheet trays may be provided to the image processing device. The image processing device may further comprise: means for designating a tray to be used for printing; and means for determining at least size and kind of the recording sheet stored in each feed sheet tray, wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data and at least one of time when the determined size of the recording sheet stored in the designated feed sheet tray is inappropriate for printing the facsimile data and time when the determined kind of the recording sheet stored in the designated feed sheet tray is not a normal sheet of paper.
The determining means may include: means for determining size of the recording sheet stored in each sheet feed tray; and means for determining kind of the recording sheet stored in each sheet feed tray, and wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the determined kind of the recording sheet in the designated sheet feed tray is not a normal sheet of paper even when the determined size of the recording sheet in the designated sheet feed tray is appropriate for printing the facsimile data.
The image processing device may further comprise: means for, when print data is received by the receiving means, judging whether or not the determined size of the sheet in the designated sheet feed tray is appropriate for printing the print data; and means for controlling, when it is judged that the determined size is appropriate for printing the print data, the sheet feeding and printing means to automatically feed the recording sheet from the designated sheet feed tray and to print the print data on the recording sheet, wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data and when the determined kind of the recording sheet in the designated sheet feed tray is not a normal sheet of paper even when it is judged that size of the recording sheet stored in the designated feed sheet tray is appropriate for printing the facsimile data.
When the size of the designated sheet feed tray is inappropriate for printing, printing is not executed. Especially for printing FAX data, even when the size of the designated sheet feed tray is appropriate for printing, the printing is not executed onto sheets other than a normal sheet of paper. It is possible to prevent loss of FAX data and prevent printing of FAX data to sheets other than normal sheets of papers.
When a plurality of feed sheet trays are provided, the determining means may include: means for determining size of the recording sheet stored in each feed sheet tray; and means for determining kind of the recording sheet stored in each feed sheet tray. The image processing device may further comprise means for selecting a tray, to be used for printing print data, that has a recording sheet with a size consistent with print data received by the receiving means, wherein the prohibiting means may prohibit the sheet feeding and printing means from printing facsimile data when the receiving means receives the facsimile data, when the selecting means selects one feed sheet tray that has a recording sheet with a size appropriate for printing the facsimile data, and when the determined kind of the recording sheet stored in the selected feed sheet tray is not a normal sheet of paper.
When printing, a sheet feed tray storing a sheet having an appropriate size is automatically selected. When no sheet feed tray stores a sheet having an appropriate size, a tray selection is not executed. Especially for printing FAX data, even when a sheet feed tray storing a sheet having an appropriate size can be selected, the sheet feed tray stores a sheet other than a normal sheet of paper, printing is not executed. With this configuration, in order to print print data, a sheet of any kind can be used if the sheet has an appropriate size. On the other hand, in order to print FAX data, printing is executed only when a normal sheet of paper having an appropriate size can be used.
The image processing device may further comprise means for instructing a forced printing operation to the sheet feeding and printing means when the feeding and printing means is controlled not to perform printing operation due to inconsistency in size of the sheet with the print data and when some recording sheet is stored in the feed sheet tray, thereby printing print data onto a sheet with an inconsistent size; and means for prohibiting the forced printing instruction means from instructing the forced printing operation for the facsimile data.
Even when no tray stores a sheet with an appropriate size. print data can be compulsorily printed onto a sheet with an inappropriate size under the printer function. However, FAX data is not compulsorily printed onto a sheet with an inappropriate size under the FAX function. It is possible to prevent the FAX data, received from outside, from being printed out with losing its part.
The image processing device may further comprise means for instructing a forced printing operation to the sheet feeding and printing means when the feeding and printing means is controlled not to perform printing operation due to inconsistency in size of the sheet with the print data and when some recording sheet is stored in the designated feed sheet tray, thereby printing print data onto a sheet with an inconsistent size; and means for prohibiting the forced printing instruction means from instructing the forced printing operation for the facsimile data.
The image processing device may further comprise means for instructing a forced printing operation to the sheet feeding and printing means when the feeding and printing means is controlled not to perform printing operation due to inconsistency in size of the sheet with the print data and when some recording sheet is stored in at least one feed sheet tray, thereby selecting the feed sheet tray storing some recording sheet and printing print data onto the sheet with the inconsistent size; and means for prohibiting the forced printing instruction means from instructing the forced printing operation for the facsimile data.
The forced printing instruction prohibiting means may change a condition for selecting a sheet feed tray for the forced printing operation dependently on whether print data is to be printed or facsimile data is to be printed.
The forced printing instruction prohibiting means may enable the forced printing only when the determining means determines that some sheet feed tray stores a normal sheet of paper with a size printable by the facsimile data without losing any part from the facsimile data. The forced printing will not be executed onto sheets other than normal sheets of paper, such as overhead projector sheets, thick sheets, color sheets and the like even when those sheets have sufficiently large sizes for printing FAX data. The forced printing is executed onto normal sheets of paper having sufficiently large size for printing main body of FAX data without losing its any part.
For example, the forced printing can be executed only when some tray stores normal sheets of paper with A4 size, letter size, or legal size. Because FAX data can be received on a fixed A4 size and normally has blank portions at its upper, lower, left, and right sides. Accordingly, the main body of A4 sized FAX data will be entirely printed on a letter size normal paper without losing any parts of the FAX data main body.
The image processing device may further comprise: means for detecting a remaining amount of the facsimile data memory region; and means for, when the remaining amount is detected as too small to store facsimile data to be received via the facsimile unit and when the determining means determines that some feed sheet tray stores a recording sheet of paper that is not a normal sheet of paper but that has a size printable by the facsimile data without losing any part from a main body of the facsimile data, controlling the sheet feeding and printing means to automatically feed a recording sheet from the some feed sheet tray and to print the facsimile data on the recording sheet regardless of the forced printing instruction prohibiting means.
When it is judged that the memory area will become too small to store FAX data, FAX data will be compulsorily printed onto a recording sheet other than normal papers if the recording sheet has a sufficiently large size to entirely print the FAX data without losing any parts of the FAX data main body. It is possible to prevent FAX reception error from occurring due to a memory full condition.